


As You Are

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, First Time Blow Jobs, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prince Thor (Marvel), Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: It's been months since Thor, son of Odin, engineered peace between Jotunheim and Asgard. Peace has come with many perks. Some of those are feasts. Some of those are having Prince Loki, Laufey's runt, in his bed. But Loki visiting Thor's realm for the first time since they've started their secret relationship has an effect on Loki's confidence neither expected, and one Thor is only too happy to kiss away. Among other tactics.





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a follow-up to [Little Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187170), which was inspired by [this piece](http://andlatitude.tumblr.com/post/176542511539) by the always amazing [AndLatitude](http://andlatitude.tumblr.com).

The peace he had brokered with Jotunheim was notable, and Thor knew that. No one really let him forget it, and he wasn’t asking that they try. Of all of his achievements, Thor was, admittedly, rather proud of the treaty.

It was simply that there were parts of the treaty – _benefits_ of it – that he was particularly glad for. Ones he hadn’t been aiming to gain, but that he would not have traded for anything else, now that he had them.

Asgard was hosting a banquet in honour of Jotunheim’s crown prince, Byleistr. As only Asgard could, they were in full swing, the ale and mead flowing, the food seemingly endless. The entertainment had been among the best the realm eternal had to offer, and had kept the guests, Asgardian and Jotnar alike, enthralled.

That had been when Loki had seen his opportunity.

Thor knew there was a chance that someone had noticed his absence by now. His mother or father, perhaps one of his friends. He was less sure of it anyone would notice Loki had slipped away as well. The youngest son of King Laufey was adept at going unnoticed, and having his lack of presence go without remark.

And if someone _had_ noticed that either or both of them were missing, well...

Thor wasn’t entirely bothered.

“I’d like to come here more often.”

Thor smiled, looking away from the red window covers and the stars beyond. Loki had been dozing against him, utterly relaxed and a touch worn out after they had snuck away to Thor’s rooms. Loki had known when he whispered in Thor’s ear that he _missed_ him, Thor would be hard-pressed to refuse. He had gotten what he wanted. Of that, Thor had no doubt. The way Loki had moaned for him, hips in the air, his face pressed into a pillow, fingers gripping it tight, had been proof enough of that. They’d collapsed together after Thor had filled him, and slept for a short while. Thor had woken up only a few minutes before and found himself far too comfortable to dislodge Loki.

“Would you?” He asked, in response to Loki’s words. “Should I take that to mean Asgard, or my chambers?”

Loki hummed, stretching out on the bed next to him. He had been dressed in fine leathers and furs tonight, but Thor had done away with all that. They adorned his bedroom floor, now, and Loki was gorgeous, his indigo blue skin against the plush red bed covers a sight Thor wouldn’t soon tire of.

“Both. Either.” Loki smiled, sinking into the pillows again. “I _am_ particularly fond of your chambers. For no distinct reason, of course.”

“Of course.” Thor echoed. Carefully, he rolled onto his stomach, slinging an arm over Loki so he could look down at him.

It had been many long weeks since they had seen each other. Thor was Asgard’s ambassador to Jotunheim, yes, but he was also the crown prince of Asgard. He had just as many duties at home as he did away, and he could not always get away for a visit without it being suspicious. He was beginning to wish he could, though. Loki had ensnared his attentions and affections like he was a master hunter and Thor was a daft buck. It was maddening, in a way.

“I would like you to be here more often, myself,” Thor admitted, softly, combing his fingers through Loki’s hair. He had put little plaits in it for the occasion, and Thor teased one between his fingers, thinking. “You are the most beautiful creature in this entire realm. I wish I could dress you in the silks of Vanaheim and have you on my arm. I would show all of Asgard the jewel of Jotunheim and have them be in awe of their prince.”

“I suspect they already are, and it has little to do with me.”

There was an air of something not entirely calm in Loki’s voice, and Thor frowned at it, unsure for a moment.

He needn’t have been.

“They do _so_ adore you,” Loki continued, enlightening Thor to what that note in his voice had been. “The ladies and lords of Asgard.”

“Loki...” Thor started, a smile creeping up onto his face unbidden. “Are you jealous?”

With a huff, Loki lifted Thor’s arm from himself, pulling up until he was sitting, his back against the pillows and his knees pulled to his bare chest.

“No.”

Thor laughed, in spire of himself. He knew he shouldn’t. In their time together, no matter how secretive it had been, Thor had learned some undeniable truths about his paramour. One being that his pride was rather ungainly for how easily it could be bruised. That, Thor suspected, came from being the youngest, and a runt, but he knew better than to push it with the Jotun prince.

Despite his laughter, he _did_ know better.

“So, you _are_ jealous.”

Thor punctuated his words with a gentle touch to Loki’s knee, biting his lip to keep from laughing again at the venom in the other’s scowl.

Loki didn’t agree.

Nor did he disagree.

What he did was something Thor had not expected, so much that he jerked his hand back from Loki’s knee as though he’d been burned, watching in mixed awe and confusion.

Rosy pink was spreading out over Loki’s skin, running from the knee where Thor’s hand had been, down to his slim ankles and up over his collarbone. His hair, ebony, stayed the same, falling back over his shoulders, but, as Thor watched, his red eyes changed, going white, with irises a clear, cunning green, his pupils inky black while he watched Thor’s face.

When the changed ended, even his heritage marks, lines Thor had laid kisses along, were gone. Loki did not look to be the Jotun prince Thor had caught trailing his shadow. He looked Aesir.

“By the Norns, you _are_ gifted,” Thor murmured, reaching out, careful and slow like he might spook Loki if he moved any faster. “I knew you were a strong _seidr_ master, but--”

“--Would you prefer me like this?”

The question, so blunt and sudden, threw Thor for a second. Though he knew Loki to be proud and secretive, the vulnerability was not unwelcome.

He simply wished it came without the touch of fear in his newly green eyes.

“Loki--”

“--To look more like you. More like an Asgardian. Less of a secret.”

The implication there was clear as day.

_Less of an embarrassment_.

“Loki.” Thor waited a breath to be sure he was not about to be interrupted. “No.”

“It’s no trouble. As you can see, the glamour doesn’t take much time to put in place.” Loki said, as though he hadn’t heard Thor at all.

In all the time they had known each other, Thor had never truly known Loki to be timid or fearful, or anything less than proud. He was cunning, quick, gorgeous, the son of the king of Jotunheim. He had never once hinted at the kind of vulnerability he was showing Thor now, and while it was, in its own way, refreshing, it hurt Thor’s heart. Loki’s doubt of himself, of Thor’s love for and attraction to him, looking the way he was, was baseless. There was nothing in Thor’s mind that was telling him that _this_ appearance was preferable to Loki’s smooth, blue skin and crimson eyes.

But, what he needed to do was show Loki that.

Despite the pain Loki’s doubt gave him, Thor was only too happy to do that.

“No, it doesn’t seem to.” Thor nodded, running his fingertips lightly over Loki’s freshly pink skin, up over the bend of his knee and down the curve of his thigh, leaning forward to press his lip’s to Loki’s knee while his hand settled on his hip. Slow and careful, Thor lifted himself up so he could lean over Loki, close enough to his eyes that Loki could not look away. “And it’s just fine... It’s nothing special, though.”

Gently, Thor coaxed Loki’s thighs apart, spreading them so he could settle in close, his lips brushing kisses from the corner of Loki’s pink lips, along his jaw. Loki’s breath stuttered, and Thor could feel him trembling under him.

“It’s more acceptable.”

“To who?” Thor asked, his kisses continuing over Loki’s neck. Reaching up, he brushed the other’s hair back from his shoulder, pressing in close to kiss the skin there.

“You.”

Thor smiled.

“Is that so? You know this?”

There was a hesitation there, and Thor pressed on, pulling back from Loki’s neck. With two fingers under Loki’s chin, he tipped his face up to kiss him, slow, like they had all the time in the world. It did not matter what festivities were happening below them, not to Thor. Loki was far, far more important in this moment.

“You’ve decided for me?”

Thor had pulled away from the kiss so quickly, he was left smiling, watching Loki chase after his lips. Loki didn’t miss the smile, and, for a second, the defiance and pride Thor so adored flashed in his eyes.

“I have. It doesn’t take a genius to understand. Your people – your _father_ – were at odds with mine for centuries. You’ve spent countless years in beds with people who look like _this_. Of course this is more acceptable.”

“Now you’re arguing for the sake of arguing.” Thor said, with a soft laugh. “You’re right. I have spent countless years in bed with people who look like this.”

Without looking away from Loki’s eyes, Thor shifted again, laying kisses along his sternum, hands running up the insides of his thighs, spreading them further apart.

“I have fucked and been fucked by many who look like this. I’ve seen their pink skin turn red under my lips, watched it flush rosy while they bounce on my cock.”

Gaze flicking down, Thor confirmed what he’d thought. Loki was still so receptive to his touches and attentions, even like this. His cock was half-hard again, flushed in a much different hue than it had been earlier tonight when he’d begged Thor to fill him.

With his eyes on Loki’s again, Thor slid the rest of the way down the bed, and trailed his tongue, flat, from base to tip.

“I’m so _very_ tired of people who look like this.” He said, quiet, brushing his lower lip over the soft skin of Loki’s cock. Loki’s hands were down at his sides, curled in the sheets like they might help him stay firm on his stance if he gripped hard enough. “I’m tired of all but you, my love. And I would have you, as I first saw you.”

Loki’s gaze had not left Thor since this had begun. He’d been fearful, at first, but now, even in eyes that were a foreign colour in the face Thor had come to adore, Thor could see belief beginning to blossom.

“And what would you do to prove that?”

Now, _that_ was bold. That was the Loki Thor knew, and that response, defiant, challenging, had Thor grinning.

“I would put your abilities to the test. I sincerely doubt you could hold up this... common glamour, under my attentions. I know, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be as you were earlier tonight, when I made you moan my name.”

Finally, Loki smirked.

“You’re sincerely welcome to try, my lord.”

Thor did not need any more coaxing than that. Happily, confident, he took Loki in hand, closed his eyes, and swallowed him down. His reward was immediate; Loki tensed in a second, the sheets rustling as they were pulled, the only sound he made a sharp gasp. For all his concerns, he had gone hard under Thor’s promises, and there was no doubting how much he wanted this.

And this was just fine for Thor. Loki had gotten him like this. In a back hall of the palace on Jotunheim, Loki had sank to his knees, pulled Thor’s cock loose from his pants, and given him his mouth until Thor was biting back shouts and coming so hard Loki was sucking it off his fingers afterwards.

Since then, he’d wanted to get Loki like that. Focus on him, getting nothing himself but the pleasure of seeing Loki in bliss.

And here, Loki needn’t be quiet.

He was trying, though. Little sounds were slipping out of him, gasps and soft moans. Not what Thor had wanted, though. With his eyes open, he could see Loki was working hard to hold the glamour in place.

He wasn’t letting himself fully enjoy this.

Slow, Thor dragged his mouth off Loki, letting his cock fall against his stomach, flushed and hard. “You’re resisting,” he commented, lightly, turning his face into Loki’s thigh. He pressed a kiss there, then bit, softly, smiling when Loki hummed.

“You challenged me.”

“I did,” Thor agreed, running his thumb up the curve of Loki’s cock. As he did, he bit at his thigh again, relishing in Loki’s little jump and warning tone when he said Thor’s name. That was encouraging, and Thor switched tactics, peppering love bites and sucking kisses over all of that sensitive skin, working Loki slow with his hand, never fast enough, never _enough_ , to give him what he was begging for with every squirm and whine.

And then, finally, Thor saw what he wanted. Pulling back from sucking a mark onto Loki’s thigh, he inspected his handiwork, and found what he’d been waiting for.

Purple on blue, and the blue was slowly spreading, showing through at all the little red spots where Thor had left a mark before.

Groaning, he pressed his face into the space between Loki’s hip and groin, peppering pleased, desperate kisses.

“Is this what you wanted, my – _ah,_ Thor, yes...”

Loki _finally_ gave in. In more ways than one. The glamour was fading, falling apart under the torture of Thor’s adoring attentions, but, more than that, he was finally letting his voice free, head tipping back with a soft moan when Thor swallowed him down again.

No more distraction, he gave in, and Thor lavished him in attention. He was enthusiastic, working him with his mouth, his tongue hot, running over soft skin, pleasuring Loki with heat and adoration, his own saliva coating Loki’s cock to the base, making it slick, as the glamour continued to fall apart.

Loki was a mess. He had one hand twisted in Thor’s hair, the other gripping the pillow next to his head. His eyes were unfocused, full of lust, _crimson_. His cheeks were flushed, one pink, but slowly turning indigo as the glamour slipped away. He was vocal, praising Thor in between little mewls of pleasure.

Thor wanted him like this forever. His, lost to the bliss Thor was giving him, his beautiful Jotun prince.

But, Thor was greedy. Like Loki had wanted when he was on his knees in that back-hall, Thor wanted to taste his lover.

And he wanted to show Loki just how much he adored _him_.

That meant slowing down, letting his jaw go more slack. Above him, Loki whined.

“Thor, no – don’t – I’m so...”

There was a pause, Loki blinking, forcing himself to focus on Thor’s eyes, looking up at him. Asking. Giving.

The sound Loki made was shaky, desperate. Quiet, but not at all one of refusal, the hand in Thor’s hair readjusting, gripping tight, and he moved, pumping his hips, fucking Thor’s mouth with a need so potent Thor was sure, as he moaned around Loki’s cock, he could taste it, eyes closing while he focused on making this _good_ for Loki.

“Thor – _ah_ – f – fine, you – you _bastard_.”

If Thor could have smirked, or laughed, he would have. He knew what that tone meant. What he could see of Loki, all of it?

Was that beautiful blue again. Every inch of him.

And when Thor pushed his hips back to the mattress and sucked Loki, slipping two fingers inside his still-slick hole, he got what he’d wanted.

Loki, arching on the bed, at his limit, coming hot down Thor’s throat with abandon, moaning his lover’s name so it echoed back off the room’s walls. Thor groaned, not letting up until Loki was shaking, pushing at him and begging to be released. Only then did Thor back off, sitting on his knees and looking at his handiwork while he wiped come from his lips and licked it off his fingers.

Blue from head to toe, Loki was boneless on the bed, panting, his eyes half-lidded and his cock, flushed dark blue, softening after all Thor’s lavishing. There were marks all over his thighs, spots Thor had left, but instead of red, they were indigo, edging purple.

“ _This_ is what I want.” Thor said, finally, his voice rough from what he’d done so happily and hungrily. “You, as you are. And I will have you on my arm like this.”

Loki was still lost in his post-orgasm haze, but Thor could see him clawing back to the surface, even as he asked in a daze, “what?”

Thor smiled, crawling over him. Once again, he trailed kisses over Loki’s chest, lingering over his heart before he went to his lips. Loki kissed him, hungrily, tasting himself on Thor’s tongue, something that had Thor shuddering, pleased.

“I would have you on my arm. What better way to truly cement the treaty? I take Laufey’s son for my consort.”

Loki was searching his face, looking for a jest he would not find.

“Truly?”

“Truly.” Thor confirmed, drinking in the happiness he was seeing in Loki’s face. “Why should we hide? I want all of Asgard to look on your beauty and know their future king has found the most gorgeous creature in the nine realms to be his.”

Loki was smiling, bright, lit up from the inside.

“Our fathers won’t be very pleased.”

“Damn them both,” Thor answered, easily. “But, perhaps we won’t announce that right yet. You’re beautiful, my love, but you’re quite the mess.”

Loki laughed. “Should we not announce our relationship while I’m still in a daze and you still have my release in your beard? Would that look bad.”

“To some.” Thor agreed, laughing himself. “Let’s clean up, and get back to the feast. I have a feeling I’ve worked up an appetite in you.”

Loki didn’t argue, and Thor was happy to take him to his bath, wiping sweat and mess from his body, trading kisses in the hot water. It was getting to be too late for any announcements, tonight, but Thor was more sure than ever. He missed Loki when he was away from him. He did not want to hide Loki from his people, his little shadow deserved to be seen, shining in the light.

He loved Loki.

And he would see to it that everyone else did, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me at **slamncram** on both [Twitter](https://twitter.com/slamncram) and [Tumblr](http://slamncram.tumblr.com)!


End file.
